This invention relates generally to a device for efficiently producing a stream of bubbles for entertainment or as an advertisement tool for businesses or store fronts, and more specifically to an air driven rotor that produces such bubbles.
For many years streams of bubbles have fascinated children and adults alike. There have been many different devices on the market that produce bubbles, most requiring some kind of participation such as dipping a loop or wand into a bubble forming solution and then swinging the loop through the air to produce bubbles. Other such devices are either too complex and costly, or they are relatively dependent on natural wind to produce bubbles.
An example of a bubble producing device is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,715 that produces bubbles by means of turning a hand crank, and which produces a mixture of air water and bubble mixture so as to produce bubbles.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,732 wherein an electric fan of no specified voltage exerts a non specific stream of air onto a number of separate dippers mounted to dip into bubble solution.
A bubble blowing apparatus is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,869 wherein a fan assembly has its motivating force provided by a breeze of light natural winds which are not always available due to constant changes in weather.